


super secret series ending :)

by Ookami_Hime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Bisexual and Tired, Canon Compliant, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Hime/pseuds/Ookami_Hime
Summary: y’all know what this is
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	super secret series ending :)

“I love you,” Castiel finally confesses to Dean. It’s been a decade in the making.

Dean, too, has an epiphany. He won’t be weighed down anymore by a lifetime of toxic masculinity shoved down on him. He’s bisexual. He’s a fucking chaotic mess of a bisexual, but bisexual nonetheless.

Also, “I love you, too, Cas.”

The Empty or whatever decides nuts to this. It can’t stand to be on this show another five seconds and it realizes the extremely gross implications of pulling someone that just made a gay romantic confession into super mega turbo hell. So, it leaves or whatever.

Billie also ducks out of there. She breaks the fourth wall and knows this show does not have a good track record of keeping women or people of color alive. She’s not about that life. 

Sam and Eileen get married. It’s beautiful and they give their vows in ASL and Dean cries the whole time.

Dean and Castiel get married later. They don’t do it at the same time as Sam and Eileen because they can’t even tolerate the thought of any kind of incestuous overtones let alone being each other’s heaven what the fuck.

Dean and Castiel’s wedding is even more beautiful because it’s gay. There’s a pie instead of wedding cake because this is Dean Winchester’s wedding. He’s gay and he deserves it. 

There you go. That’s it. That’s the canonical ending. I can’t believe I had to come back to the Supernatural fandom five years later to do this bullshit. 


End file.
